World's Strongest
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Clark Kent recovers from the experiments of Lex Luthor to become bigger and better, the world's strongest Street Fighter! In chapter four, Clark takes on Ryuji Yamazaki.
1. Rampage Experiments

World's Strongest

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! "THOUGHTS"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've decided to rewrite this whole thing because I didn't know where to go from the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this newly remade story.

Chapter One

Clark Kent made his way to work for Rampage Labs in the 70 story building in Springfield, Massachusetts. Clark wore black pants and a white, button downed shirt, covered with a huge lab coat. He also had his black hair slicked back, wearing coke bottle glasses which made him look sort of like a nerd. In fact, he was a nerd. The young man stood at five feet two inches, weighing an unimpressive 112 1/2 pounds. Despite his small frame, Clark had moderately defined muscles under his clothes, and he wasn't a bad looking a guy.

Clark Kent had grown up in Smallville, Kansas, having always been intelligent with exceptionally high grades during high school and eventually in college. With the scientific degrees he acquired, he had proved to have much more brains than brawn to the point he had been picked on a lot by bullies. Even training in some martial arts along with hard farm work had only helped a little. Despite all this, Clark marched onward to what he thought would be a good life.

"Good morning, Bob," Clark said to the security guard who checked his credentials as he always did. Bob Sullivan was a middle aged, fair skinned man with red hair, large arms, and a huge gut. He had been working as a security guard for over twenty years, so he had been around for a long time.

"Good morning, Clark. What do you eggheads have to do today?"

"Oh, just the usual. I'll see you around." With that, Clark walked inside. After punching in, the young man went to the elevator. As soon as he arrived on the 21st floor, he went to the suite in which he normally worked and turned on his computer.

An hour later, Clark got a phone call. !RING!RING! "Hello?"

"Clark Kent, this is Dr. Betty Veronica. I need you to come up to my lab right away!" the woman ordered anxiously.

"Betty Veronica? Oh, I remember now. You're the greatest scientist here," Clark said with a bewildered look on his face. "What do you want with me? I'm only a fact checker and lab material organizer."

"I'll explain everything when you get here," Betty snapped back in an impatient tone. "I'm not just the greatest scientist here, I'm the greatest scientist in the world. And don't you forget it! For that reason I have seniority over everyone else that works here. Now get your little ass up here. I'm on the 41st floor; hurry up!"

"The 41st floor? That's where all the top secret experiments go on. I don't have the clearance to be up there!"

"I know what goes on here, you dolt! And I decide who comes and goes here. You'll have your clearance by the time you get up here. And you better get up here quickly if you value your cushy little job."

"Um, OK. I'll be right up." Clark put his paperwork down, turned off his computer, and left his suite, and headed for the elevator. It took some time to get there since it was twenty floors up from where he normally was. When he stepped out of the elevator a tall, statuesque woman taller than six feet, dressed up in a tight fitting chauffeur's uniform that flattered her amply endowed yet muscular figure was there waiting for him. She was strikingly attractive woman with her hair cropped short in the front while a long pony tail went all the way down her back.

"You're here. What took you? Come this way." The large, tall woman grabbed him by the collar and practically lifted him up from his feet towards the main suite of the floor.

"Take it easy!" the young man complained, his legs kicking the air as he was dragged off.

"Here he is, Dr. Veronica!" the large Amazonian woman called out as she opened the door and dragged Clark into the large lab. This was the most well equipped lab Clark had ever seen. There were even lab products and vials that the young man had barely recognized. Some of the lab materials he had never seen before.

"Hold him right there, Mercy. I'll get to him in a moment."

"I got him, but watch your tone with me." Mercy Graves regarded the slightly perturbed doctor with a harsh glare.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Mercy. It's just that your boss wants this done right away and told me you'd help out." Dr. Betty Veronica turned back towards the phone on which she spoke. She was five feet eight inches tall, weighing around 140 pounds. She had bright red hair tied in a bun and a protruding bosom that defied gravity and threatened to burst through the loose fitting lab coat she wore. She appeared to be an attractive woman despite her horn rimmed glasses.

!BEEP!BEEP! The doctor turned away from the Amazonian woman and answered her cell phone. "That's right, Mr. Luthor. The test subject is here right now. We can start whenever you want to," the redhead explained.

"Good. Get him ready. I'll be there in a couple of minutes," the voice on the other end demanded.

"Golly, gee! This place is very impressive," Clark announced with a sense of surprise.

"Glad you like it. Now take off all your clothes," the doctor ordered.

"Huh? I find you attractive, but aren't you moving awfully fast?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you little pervert. You should be honored. You're going to be part of a great experiment. However, I need to make certain you're physically up to it.

Clark paused for a moment. "Experiment?"

"Mercy, will you…"

"Sure, Doc." The powerful woman tore the lab coat off of the embarrassed, young man and stripped him down to his jockey shorts.

"Hey. Those were nice clothes you tore up!"

"Quiet, little man," Mercy ordered.

"Hmm. You look a lot better with your clothes off," Betty commented. Then she began to poke and prod him.

"Ha ha ha! Stop that. That tickles!" Clark protested as he giggled and tried to wriggle out of the iron clad grip of the amazon woman who held him.

"Quit squirming around, little man," the busty redhead ordered as she continued to feel all over him. "Please raise his hands up, Mercy."

"Sure, Doc."

"Hehehehe! Mercy, please!" the little man giggled helplessly as Betty's hands touched all over his upper body.

"I'm right here," the Amazonian woman said with a wry smile, admiring the small yet well- defined physique of her captive. "The guy's kinda cute. I wonder where else he's ticklish." Mercy also proceeded to tickle the hapless, young man under his arms, working her way downward.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Stop!" the bespectacled young man pleaded.

"You like that, little man? How about over here?" Mercy said as her fingers did their work.

"Hehehehehehe! Please!"

"All right, that's enough. This guy is surprising fit for someone so small. How convenient it was when Mr. Luthor's computers found someone with so much potential right here in this building," Betty explained as she admired her new specimen.

"Whew!" the young man gasped in exhaustion, breathing in and out heavily.

"Mr. Luthor was very pleased with the speed at which you've acquired such a good specimen, Betty," Mercy interjected. "Too bad he probably won't survive the experiment."

"Huh? What are you going to do to me?" Clark gasped with concern as he began to catch his breath.

"Never mind that now," Betty interjected. Then she pulled off his shorts stripping him totally naked.

"Golly!" Clark gasped, blushing.

"Is this the young man you think has so much potential?" a middle aged man with long, red hair and a fairly athletic physique announced as he walked into the large lab with four bodyguards and four more scientists.

"This is him. Since you're here, we can get started. Everything's ready to go," Dr. Veronica stated with confidence. Then she motioned to the two man sized lab tables set up.

"You can't do this to me!" Clark protested.

"Quiet!" Mercy then nerve pinched him, sending the young man into unconsciousness.

XXX

Sometime later, Clark awoke to find himself strapped to a lab table while he was hooked up to a large, lit up machine that illuminated the whole lab.

"Good. You're awake." The young man looked up to see a middle aged man with the long, thick, flowing, red hair and a beard.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm planning on using you to increase my physical power. Even though this building is part of Rampage Labs, I've actually acquired it. As you might know, I am Lex Luthor, the richest man in the world."

"I've heard of you. There have been rumors that you were some kind of corrupt businessman. After what you're planning to do with me, it seems those rumors were under stated."

"I'm more than a just a powerful businessman," Lex Luthor answered.

"I'm not that physically powerful. Why do you need me?" the bespectacled scientist asked, trying in vain to break out of his restraints.

"It's not that you're powerful in of yourself. It's your potential that's most important. I had every scientist in my employ whether in public or in secret to find the most suitable specimen. Imagine my surprise when Betty informed me of your potential," Luthor explained matter of factually. Then he gave Clark a cold look.

"What made you think I have so much potential?" the smaller man asked.

"I've created a few small devices that beep off silently when someone with great potential gets near it. For months no one has been able to find someone like you. When this experiment is done, I shall be the strongest man in the world."

"Ungh. Are you some kind of mad scientist?"

"No, of course not. I'm very sane," Lex Luthor answered matter-of-factually.

"I'm just some geek scientist. Why must you force me into this? There's nothing impressive about me," Clark complained. He looked up at the rich and powerful man with a look of shock on his face.

"You're under estimating your potential, Clark Kent. And as far as forcing you to be a part of this experiment, I'm simply ruthless enough to take what I want. All men would take what they wanted if they could. And as it is, there are a lot of things going on in the world you know nothing about. The way things are going now, someone will rule it, and that person is going to be me."

"I still don't see how my presence here would help you," the restrained young man interjected.

"What I needed wasn't strength and power so much as potential. After one of my devices detected your potential, my more sophisticated computers analyzed you and informed me that you had the most untapped potential of anyone else around. There were others who had almost as much as you, but they had reached much of their potential already, making them hard to defeat and bring to heel. Not only were you the best subject, the fact that you were living such humdrum lifestyle made acquiring you that much easier despite all the potential power that resided in you. Besides that, I plan to increase your power before I drain you of it."

"You plan on jacking me up on steroids?" Clark asked, giving the middle aged man a strange look.

"That's such an over simplification, but you could say something like that."

"Why not take your glorified steroids yourself, thus making yourself the most powerful man in the world without having to involve me?"

"Now that's the question. I wanted to make sure the experiment worked before using it on myself. If the plan doesn't work, I'll have to find another guinea pig for my experiment at a later date."

"Noo!" the small man screamed, trying again to break free. He gave a pleading glance to Dr. Betty Veronica, who turned away from him

"Those bands are quite strong, so you won't be able to break them. Anyway, before this experiment commences, I'll make certain you're unconscious. Then after increasing your power to its maximum potential, I shall drain all of it into myself. It's a pity you won't live to see how powerful I'll become, but your life is a small price to pay for me acquiring what I want."

"No! Don't do this to me!" the little man pleaded.

"It's going to happen, like it or not. We've spent enough time talking. Now we shall commence with the experiment!"

XXX

A few hours later, after having been injected with all sorts of chemicals, elixirs, radiation, and serums including some weird DNA from a botched experiment Dr. Betty Veronica had done, Clark awoke with a start as electricity surged through him. "Aaarrgh!" Then he vanished!

"What happened?" one of the scientists demanded.

"Our instruments tell us he's gone to another dimension. Maybe we should shut this down," another scientist commented.

"No!" Luthor demanded. "I can feel the power surging through me."

!BOOM! A moment later, Clark Kent reappeared. He had grown bigger, larger than life with a muscular physique that put most bodybuilders to shame. He had actually grown to a height of six feet two inches tall weighing 225 pounds of much defined muscle. His arms had grown to 20 inches around, being perfectly symmetrical with the rest of his body. His hair had become a bluish black and grown a little with a curl that ran down his forehead. Despite the clean cut look he appeared to be a barbarian, wearing only what looked like a sophisticated barbarian loincloth, wristbands, and boots that matched his hair. His bare chest was powerful to behold as he breathed out against the bands that held him in.

Being strapped to the table right next to Clark Kent with wires injected into him as well, Lex Luthor had also become bigger and stronger. "What happened to you? Your power is great. Soon it will all be mine."

"Never! I refuse to be some pawn in your attempt to rule the world, especially after you almost killed me in a quest to get power! Aaaagh!" Kent screamed in a much deeper voice with more presence than he ever had before. This surprised everyone else in the room as he strained against the restraints that were now too small for him.

Then Luthor looked up towards Dr. Betty Veronica. "You told me the drugs with which you injected him would have kept him unconscious the whole time.

"They should have done just that, Mr. Luthor!" Betty answered nervously. "The only way he could have woken up was if his will power was a whole lot stronger than we thought it was. That's impossible though since this guy was basically a wimp."

"He obviously wasn't as weak minded as you thought!" Luthor demanded.

"In order to increase his power potential I infused him with some monster avian DNA I had been working on," Betty replied in a matter-of-fact-manner. "That could also have been what increased his will power too."

"Fool! No matter! The process is almost done!" the now larger man answered.

"No, Luthor!" the newly changed Clark Kent screamed as some of the power came back into him. "I'm not going to let you do it! You're simply a monster, no better than that Shadowlaw dictator!"

"I'm way better than Bison! If I was running a country like him for as long as he has, I'd be ruling the world by now. But don't worry. That will happen soon enough."

"There's no way I'm going to let you have your way!" With a herculean effort, the well-muscled warrior broke free of his restraints, expanding his already increased chest and arms. !SNAP!SNAP! "Free!"

"Stop him!" a scientist ordered.

A guard ran up to the newly made barbarian, but the freed, young man grabbed the oncoming security office and slammed him against one of the walls. "I'm out of here, Luthor! One day I'll return, and then I'll deal with you!" That being said, Clark made his way for the door.

!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"We have a problem, Mr. Luthor!" another scientist exclaimed.

"What is it now?" Luthor demanded.

"The machines are going to overload. They're going to explode!" !BOOM!

"Aaaagh!" Luthor screamed. Then he felt a tingling on the top of his head and face as the radiation surged through him.

!KABOOM! "Ungh!" Clark moaned as another explosion knocked him through the normally shatter proof glass and down into the street. "Aaaah!" _"I'm falling! I wish I could just slow down!"_ At that point, Clark's descent slowed down. Eventually he landed on the ground.

"Wow!" a child called out, pointing at Clark Kent as he hastily made his way away from the Rampage building.

"What is it, Jimmy?" the hefty woman holding onto the boy asked.

"That guy has been flying!" the same kid answered.

Then the nanny holding his hand turned towards the young child. "Quit making up stories, Jimmy. You've been watching too many movies. We're going home." With that, the hefty, old woman took the child by the hand and walked off.

_"Whew! That was close! I need to get home as soon as I can. I don't know where I am, but I need to get as far away from this place as possible."_ Clark took off running faster than he had since before the experiment, unsure as to where he was going.

Back at Rampage Labs, Lex Luthor had gotten up from the table on which he had lied during the experiment. "Where is Clark Kent now?" Luthor demanded.

"We don't know, Mr. Luthor! Last we saw of him was when he jumped through the window and fell down to the area below."

"Then send a group to retrieve him!" Luthor ordered.

"We did send a group, but by the time they had gotten there, he was gone without a trace. He must have flown off," one of his henchmen answered.

"I see. We'll deal with him later." Luthor looked down and regarded himself for a moment. "This wasn't a total loss. I feel a whole lot stronger and vital, better than I ever have in my entire life," the powerful man said proudly. He now stood at six feet tall weighing 200 pounds of much defined muscle.

"It was, but there was a side effect," the Dr. Betty Veronica said more than a little nervously.

"Hmm? What is that? I don't have any problems. What side effects?"

"You're bald!" another scientist interjected. Your head and face are totally hairless."

"What?" Lex touched the top of his head and found nothing there. He then ran out of the lab in a huff and made his way into his personal suite where he had a full length mirror. "My hair, my beautiful hair! What happened to my beautiful hair?" Then he noticed the beautifully muscular physique he now had. _"I'd be perfect if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't have hair. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."_

"Why did this happen?" Luthor screamed at his scientists as soon as he had retained his composure and returned to the lab.

Betty sweated nervously, gulping before she gave an answer. "The fact that Clark Kent's willpower was so much stronger than we anticipated was what caused the process to go awry. All the power you should have gotten has split between the two of you with Kent getting the most of it."

Then Luthor got in the busty redhead's face. "You should have made precautions, Dr. Veronica!" Luthor said, his face twisting in a rage.

"I-it's the fault of Clark Kent! He's the one who ruined everything here. Besides, you do have a great deal of physical power and vitality. You're as agile as an Olympic gymnast and as strong as a champion power-lifter. And I can tell by looking at you that you have a practically perfect body which is more than a man your age has a right to have. We can look into getting your hair restored."

"**We** won't be looking into anything!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know the price of failure, Dr. Veronica. Now die!" The bald man immediately grabbed the woman by the throat and used his immense strength to toss her out of the same hole Clark Kent had made just seconds earlier.

"Noooooo!"

Then Luthor turned towards his men. "Find Clark Kent! Search through the whole city if you must, but find him!" Luthor ordered. "He must pay for destroying my hair!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm crossing this over with Street Fighter so this version of "Clark Kent" won't be anywhere as strong or powerful as the canon Superman. Ultimately, he'll be on par with the most powerful street fighters give or take.


	2. Tae Kwon Do Training

WORLD'S STRONGEST

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Two

_"Where am I?"_ Clark Kent thought to himself as he hid out in a dark alley. _"Is this New York?"_

"I thought I sensed someone here."

"What the... Who are you?" Clark exclaimed with a start.

"Shhh. Silence," an old man said, appearing right in front of him, putting his index finger to his mouth. "I'm Shin Fong Yu, grandmaster of Fong Yu Tae Kwon Do. There's a saying about my art. If you fight Fong Yu, it will fong you up. Heh, heh."

The half-naked warrior looked at the Korean, old man incredulously. "I don't have time for jokes, old timer."

"Who's joking, Clark Kent?"

"How..."

"I know who you are. You used to be a puny geek; now you're a large ox. You have impressive physical gifts that should not be wasted. For these reasons, I'm taking the opportunity to train you in my martial art."

"It's been nice talking to you, Mr. Fong Yu, but I have to get out of here."

"I've been looking for a student for my martial art ever since most my students have died at the hands of Shadowlaw agents like Vega and Lady Death. I can tell by looking at you that you're already resistant to killing attacks. That will be most useful in the training I'll be putting you through," the ancient, old man explained.

"Martial arts training? I already know how to fight pretty well. Even though I vanished and reappeared in an instant, I was in another dimension for a few years where I was a powerful warrior trained in all kinds of fighting while I was a gladiator. Eventually I acquired my freedom and fought against many monsters and sorcerers."

"Yes, I can sense all that, but you're still wet behind the ears, Clark. This is not the other dimensional world from whence you've come. In addition to that, your ability to use your feet leave a lot to be desired, but I can change all that. However, for the time being, I know a way out of here without Luthor's goons catching up to you. This way," the old man motioned with his hands.

Clark paused for a moment. "All right. I'm not exactly sure where to go at this point. The sooner I can get back home the better."

"Yes," Shin said as he led the man to safety. "I would suggest that you master my martial art, so that you'll be able to better stand up to the people from whom you're fleeing now."

"I have to get back home and see my family!"

"If Luthor is anything like Bison and Shadowlaw, your family is already dead. There isn't much time to waste. They will find you sooner or later. You must become as strong as possible in order to deal with them."

"What are you talking about? I'm strong now."

"In a way, yes, but I can teach you how to fight more effectively. Since you're very resilient, I can rush the training without having to worry about harming you," Shin explained as they kept on walking.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"We are going to my place in Koreatown, Manhattan. It's out of the way and hidden from view. At that point, I will start training you."

"I still need to find out what happened to my family."

"You can find out what happened to them by watching the news," Shin explained.

"All right, Mr. Fong Yu. We'll play it your way for now."

XXX

A few hours' later Clark and Shin arrived at Shin's place in Koreatown. The front looked like any other house in the area, but the backyard was a whole lot larger than it should have been in reference to the size of the front. There was a clearing in the center of the yard green with grass while the corners were surrounded by plants and trees Clark had never seen before.

"Well. We can start your training right now," Shin explained as he turned around. "But first you need to wear something more than a barbarian's loincloth." The old master went into a closet and brought some clothes. "Here, wear these."

After Clark had put the clothes on, he stood there wearing a red, open midriff vest with a collar behind his neck that left his arms and much of his chest and stomach bare. He also wore a pair of dark blue pants that were more flexible than they appeared to be. The shoes he wore were red with blue trim, resembling tennis shoes.

"Now I want you to copy my movements, doing the best you can for now."

Clark was impressed with the fluid movements of the Korean martial arts master as he did his best to keep up. "How are you floating in the air like that?"

"How did you fly in the air when you jumped out of that building?" Shin replied, doing tai chi that seemed to have more "kick" movements than Clark had seen before.

"I was a guinea pig for the experiment that made me a whole lot stronger than I was before."

"Ah, yes. That is correct. I am a master several Korean martial arts, most notably tae kwon do. Ki can be used to do many things which I will teach you. Copy my movements for now."

Clark did as Shin ordered, feeling his ki and going with the flow. As far as Clark knew a mist appeared, putting him in a kind of trance while he trained, learning what Shin was teaching him.

XXX

Over the course of time, Clark mastered the Korean martial arts, Shin had taught him, most notably Tae Kwon Do. In addition to that, he learned Hapkido, Hwang-Do, Kuk Sool Won, Yu-Sool, and a few other useful techniques. "I appreciate everything you've taught me, but I have to go back home. I don't understand how I could have stayed here for so long. It's like it's been ten years. I don't understand how I could have all but forgotten about my parents."

"It hasn't been ten years; it has been only one. I put you through a time warp of sorts. Due to your inhuman durability and other gifts you have, you were able to learn ten years of martial arts in a year."

"But how?"

"It's a long story, but now you have a much better chance to survive the likes of Lex Luthor and M. Bison. There was nothing you could have done to save your already dead parents. I've taught you everything I could. I'll be visiting you later to see how you're doing." With that, the aged martial arts master vanished!

Clark stood there staring at the space Shin had occupied a moment ago. "Have I been dreaming just now?" Clark walked out of the building and into the street. After walking for a few minutes, he turned back and noticed the building was gone. "I must have been dreaming. Wait, no! It was all real. I can feel not only a more powerful body but a stronger ki as well. I'm going back home for now." Clark leaped into the air and took off for the skies.

XXX

After a few hours of flying including spending some of the time hitching a ride on a plane, Clark touched down near the farm that had been his home for most of his life, noticing nothing but ruin. _"What happened here?"_ Clark made his way towards the land, looking around for any sign of life and finding nothing.

"Hold it right there!" Clark turned and saw a big man with a huge gut wearing a brown lawman's uniform get out of a car and walk towards him.

"Sheriff Lambert! What happened here?"

"What the… Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Clark Kent. I've gone through a few changes, but it's still me. Where are my parents?"

The sheriff took a good look at Clark Kent and his new, larger than life physique, barely recognizing him. "Where have you been all this time? And what happened to you? It's been years since you've even seen your parents. They died around a year ago."

"They did? But how?"

"A bunch of guys in hi-tech armor and laser rifles done them all in. People figured you were dead too, but nobody ever found out for sure. What happened to you?"

"The people who slaughtered my family kidnapped me. I barely escaped them," the young man answered with a voice more imposing than the sheriff had ever heard him use.

"What those people do to you? You look like you've been taking steroids or something like that," the sheriff responded.

"Something like that happened. Those people experimented on me. And if I see those people again, it will be too soon!" the powerful young man exclaimed, cracking his knuckles in a rage. Then he walked towards the farm again.

"Hold it, Clark. I guess you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"A big corporation bought your farm and land. If you come into the city, you can probably be financially reimbursed, but the farm's no longer yours," the sheriff explained soberly.

"Hmm. I understand, Sheriff. It might be for the best. The place would only remind me of my departed parents."

"What are you going to do now?"

"After I pick up whatever money I can, I'm going to get involved in the new Street Fighter Tournament. There are some people there I plan on meeting."

"You're going to do that? Well, good luck. There're some crazy people entering those fights. Be careful now, ya hear?"

"I'll be all right, Sheriff." With that, Clark took to the air and flew off.

After having settled up with the bank and buying new clothes, Kent made his way out of the city, deciding to move on with his life. _"What will I do now?"_

Upon getting off the bus a few hundred miles from the town of his birth, he ran into someone he had never seen before. "Hold it right there!" !SKIIID! Clark turned to see a large, obese, round figured man running towards him. As soon as he got to him, he stopped right in front of Clark.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You gave me quite the run around, Ken Masters! Now I've finally caught up to you. The fat lady's about to sing, ain't she?" the big man announced, the aroma of his breath assaulting Clark's nostrils. His head was mostly bald, with a long, blond braided ponytail jutting out from the top and a handle bar mustache extending down the sides of his mouth to his chin. His clothing consisted of a yellow sleeveless jumpsuit with black trim and padded shoulders, with the closing straps in his middle left open due to his girth and exposing the center of his torso and lower abdominal hair. Black shoes covered his feet while black fingerless gloves covered his hands and most of his forearms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the handsome, young warrior replied. "Exactly who are you supposed to be?"

"Why you little... That's it! Every time! Every time!" the circular man screamed, stomping on the ground as if he was having a tantrum.

"What? I still don't know who you are," the young man answered with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I'm Rufus Sarsaparilla, the greatest fighter in America!"

Clark looked the man over. "That's very interesting. It's been nice talking to you, but I have places to go and people to see."

"That's it! That's it! I'm sick of this treatment!" Rufus stammered as he stomped on the ground some more, his rotund girth jiggling as the ground threatened to collapse under his weight.

"What treatment?"

"I'm the greatest fighter in America! And your disguise doesn't fool me, Ken Masters! You think dying your hair a bluish black color and styling it differently is going to allow you to hide from me?"

"Hmm? I'm not Ken Masters; I'm Clark Kent! I believe you are mistaken. Now, excuse me."

"You're not going anywhere until we have this out!"

"He wants to fight you, Ken Masters," a slender yet buxom, southern gal wearing a cowboy hat, tube top, Daisy Duke, cut-off jeans, and high heels that showed off her impressive figure explained.

Then something occurred to the Kent. "Are you part of the Street fighter circuit? I've been looking to join in on that. Where do I sign up?" The young man asked.

"Sign up? What kind of stupid question is that? You don't have to sign up; you just enter! And here you are."

"All right." Clark spun around at super speed, quick changing into his red and blue vest, pants, and shoes. Then he took put his bag and put it in his subspace pocket. "I guess I'll have to prove myself by fighting you. Let's go then."

"He's gorgeous!" the southern gal moaned as she regarded the muscular and well defined physique of Clark Kent.

"So you've been taking steroids? Big deal. You're still going to get your ass kicked. Come on!" the rotund man shouted, getting in a stance where he stood on one leg.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time, when Clark finds out **the fatter they are the harder they fall!**


	3. Interview with a Street Fighter

World's Strongest

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Three

"You've tried the rest. Now try the best!" Rufus yelled, hitting the air with an auto fire snake strike, putting his right index finger in the air upon ending the strike and getting into a kung fu stance. Despite his large bulk, Rufus' balance was as good as any expert martial artist if not better. He was in perfect harmony as got ready for the fight.

"To battle then!" Clark announced getting in a stance that was a cross between tae kwon do stance and the archaic fighting styles he had learned while in the dimension he visited when he vanished in that experiment from Rampage Labs. His feet moved forward and back in a zig zag motion, gliding a few inches on the ground while his fists were up at his shoulders. Every part of Kent's body was on alert and ready to go as he regarded his opponent.

"Yeah!" Rufus moved with a speed that belied his corpulent size, practically gliding on the ground as he slammed into the steel willed man, knocking him back several feet.

"Ungh! You really know how to shift your weight around, don't you? All right. Let's see you handle this!" To the surprise of the globe shaped man, Clark came at him with super human speed, nailing him with rapid fire kicks in a circular, helicopter like fashion much like Chun Li's rapid-fire kicks.

"Yeow! I don't remember you being able to kick like that! I see it now. You're deliberately using another fighting style to fool me into thinking you're somebody else. That doesn't matter. I'll still kick your ass!"

"I am somebody else! I don't know who this Ken Masters is, but I'm going to show you the error of your ways." Clark zipped over to his opponent, striking him in the gut with a roundhouse kick that knocked the larger man several feet back end over end.

"Oof!" Finally landing on the ground after having flown in the air like a beachball, Rufus faced off with his opponent. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"No, I won't!" the young warrior responded, flying into the corpulent man's stomach fists first, pounding the larger man's enlarged gut dozens of times. Then Clark attacked with a somersault kick, striking his opponent in his larger than life midsection and knocking him several feet into the sky. However, Rufus wasn't out of the fight yet!

"Think you're so smart?" Rufus snapped in retort as he bounced off the ground and landed on his feet. "Here it comes!" Without taking more than a few seconds, Rufus quickly put his hands together and shoved them in his opponent's direction, causing his opponent to be hit with electricity and knocked back a few feet. "Tactical Romance!"

"Ungh!" _"This guy moves fast for someone so large! I can't afford to underestimate him."_

However, before Clark could do anything... "America disappears!" Rufus announced as he stood on one leg in a stance. "Based on a symphony!" Proceeding to hit his opponent in an auto fire fashion with countless punches and kicks, Rufus then knocked Clark into the air, putting his hands upwards while saying, "good-bye!"

"It's not over yet!" Before the red and blue fighter came crashing into the ground he used his flight abilities along with his acrobatics to right himself at super speed. "Let's see you handle this!" he yelled as he zipped over to his opponent, hitting him countless times with punch and kick combinations, knocking the bigger man back several feet.

_"This guy's really fast! Time to get serious!"_ "Snake strike!" Rufus attacked again, but Kent glided backwards, avoiding the deadly attack. Then he immediately struck the larger man with several rapid-fire roundhouse kicks, floating in the air while seeming to do the splits.

"My turn!" Clark grabbed his opponent and spun him around at super speed, throwing him straight up in the air. "Up, up, and away!" Kent yelled as he shot up into the sky, nailing his already airborne opponent fists first and striking him with hundreds of punches and kicks until Rufus came crashing down to the ground unconscious.

"That was a great fight!" Clark Kent announced, breathing in and out, his massive chest expanding with every breath, threatening to come out of his open midriff vest. Then he regarded his opponent. "If everyone in the Street Fighting tournament is going to be this tough or tougher, then it's a good thing Shin trained me so hard."

"Are you OK, Rufus baby?" the woman with whom Rufus had come called out as she ran over to him.

"How does a guy so big and fat get such a gorgeous girl?" someone in the crowd called out.

"That was an interesting fight," Clark heard from a few feet away.

Turning around quickly, Clark noticed a tall, attractive young woman with long, dark brown hair, standing there with a microphone and a video recorder in her hands. She was a tall, shapely woman wearing shorts and a tank top that flattered her figure and clung to her busty physique due to the summer heat. "I don't know who you are, Miss."

"I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. I thought my boss sent me here on a wild goose chase, but it looks like I'm going to get a good story after all. Are you planning to become the next Street Fighter champion, Mr. Masters?"

"My name isn't Ken Masters; it's Clark Kent."

"Oh." _"This guy is interesting, so is the fat guy he just beat up. I'm going to have to look into spending more time covering this Street Fighter Tournament. Just getting to look at this guy is worth it. His chest and abdominal muscles are to die for!"_

"I don't know why this guy thought I was Ken Masters, but I do intend to take on other fighters." Clark tried to take a look at the cleavage of the sexy reporter without being noticed, despite any lack of fear on his part.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Kent," Lois stated, embarrassing the young fighter.

"Sorry," Kent said, putting his hand behind his head and looking askance to his right.

"Wait. Are you the same Clark Kent who worked for Rampage Labs?"

"Yes, that's me. It's been nice talking to you, Miss Lane, but I have places to go and people to see." That having been said, Clark turned from the enquiring reporter.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked.

"I'm planning on registering officially for the tournament."

"You mean you haven't done that already?"

"No, I haven't. I still need to do that, the fight with this guy notwithstanding," Kent answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

_"I might get a great scoop by getting a more in depth interview from this Clark Kent who's about to embark on a thrilling career. I'm not letting this guy go."_ "Since I'm an investigative reporter, I can help you find the people you're looking for."

"Well."

"Do you know where to look?"

"No, I guess not. All right. Where do we search?" the young man asked in resignation.

"I'm going back to Metropolis. Why don't you come along with me? When we get there, I can tell you who to talk to about getting involved in this tournament."

"I really don't care to spend money on a plane ticket."

"It's a private plane owned by the Daily Planet. There's plenty of room, so I'm sure the pilot won't mind. You can tell me more about yourself on the way."

"All right, Miss Lane. We'll do it your way."

"No need to be so formal. Call me Lois. Let's go."

"All right. You can call me Clark."

In the shadows hid a figure, wearing a black T-shirt, gloves, and slacks. The tall, Japanese man had dyed blond hair and a hideous presence about him. _"Luthor's paying me a lot of money to grab that guy, but I don't know how I'm going to get him when he's surrounded by so many pesky reporters. No matter. I'll think of something. Watch out, Kent. You're now the prey of Ryuji Yamazaki!"_

XXX

After exiting the plane which landed in a nearby airport, Clark and Lois took a taxi to the daily Planet building. Once inside, they made their way to the main floor of the Daily Planet to the stares of almost everyone there. Clark was still wearing his red and blue clothes he had worn in his last street fight with Rufus.

"Here's the phone number for a contact of mine who can help you get into the Street Fighter Tournament," Lois said, handing the large man the piece of paper.

Lois was then in her more professional attire, having changed on the plane.

"Thank you, Miss Lane."

"Call me Lois," the reporter said with a smile, admiring the handsome young man's physique.

"Thanks, Lois. I'm going to talk to this guy and get into the tournament. Thank you for all of your help," Clark replied.

"You can show your gratitude to me by giving me an interview after your first official bout. Getting the scoop on that would mean a lot to me."

"Sure, Lois. I'll see you later." Many of the women in the office watched the young man leave, sighing.

"Who was the hunk, Lois?" Cat Grant asked with enthusiasm. Cat Grant was an attractive young woman in her twenties with blond hair and blue eyes.

"That was Clark Kent. He's planning on becoming a professional fighter," Lois answered.

"I hope nothing happens to that pretty body of his. Meow!"

"Just because your name is Cat, it doesn't mean you have to sound like one," Lois replied, rolling her eyes.

"Spare me your judgments, Lois. It's not as if you weren't turned on by the man like the rest of us were."

"I found him attractive, but there's something called class."

"You think you have class?" Cat said in retort. "Anyway, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him."

"I couldn't take my eyes off of that Kent guy either," said Chloe Sullivan, a rather young reporter with short blond hair and a slight build. "I'd like to have a midsummer's night dream with him!"

"Will you two calm yourselves down?" Lois demanded. Then she went to her desk and started typing. _"The contact I gave to him promised me to inform me when he gets involved in his next street fight. When that happens, I'll get the story for sure!"_

XXX

At what seemed like an abandoned warehouse a few miles from Metropolis:

!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK! "What? Who's there?"

"It's me, Clark Kent!"

"You're here already?" a voice called out from inside.

"Yes! I'm anxious to get started," the young man answered.

"All right! Hold your horses!" The door opened, showing a medium sized man with coke bottle glasses and short hair. Dressed in a business tie, dress shirt and brown slacks, he looked like a cross between a nerd and an accountant to Clark as he let him inside and directed him to a seat at a large table.

"You're Arthur Parkington?"

"Yes, you must be the up and coming street fighter. Lois told me about you. Are you as tough as you look?" Arthur said, giving an appraisal of the man before him.

"I'm tougher."

"I see. Well, you're in luck, Kent. One of the fighters recently chickened out, so now I need a replacement."

"I'm ready, anytime, anyplace," the powerful, young man answered stoically.

"The fight goes on tonight at six o'clock. Don't be late."

"I'll be there. What are the rules?"

Arthur gave Clark a cold, hard look for a moment. "There are no rules except you can't use a gun, rifle, or anything like that. This is a street fight after all."

Clark nodded his head. "I won't let you down, Mr. Parkington."

"Good. All you have to do is show up. You'll get $100 if you win. Now get out of here!"

Clark left with a spring in his step. _"This fight will prove to everyone how great Fong Yu Tae Kwon Do really is!"_

"That guy will probably get himself a trip to the hospital, but hopefully, he'll put up a good fight," Parkington said to no one in particular.

"That was interesting, Artie," a voice called out from the shadows.

"What? Who's there!"

Before Arthur saw anything else in the shadows, he noticed a cold, ruthless smile. Then he recognized, "Ryuji Yamazaki! What are you doing here? You want to get involved in the Street Fighter circuit again?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but only for one night."

"Which night would that be?"

"Tonight at six."

"But there are..."

"I'm going to fight that pretty boy that just left here, or I can fight you here and now!"

Arthur Parkington trembled for a moment. "All right, all right. Have it your way."

"I always have things my way!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time for the climactic battle!


	4. Fight Night

World's Strongest

!SPECIAL EFFECTS!_ "THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Four

Clark Kent showed up for his appointed fight a couple minutes early, doing mild, tae kwon do stretching exercises while he waited for his opponent to show up. All he wore were a pair of dark blue shorts and his red and blue shoes

A crowd slowly increased in size near in front of the building where Kent had met with Arthur Parkington earlier, seething in excitement and anticipation for the upcoming fight.

"What does anybody know about these guys?" a spectator asked the guy next to him.

"I have no idea. The first guy to get here is pretty big and strong."

"He's handsome too," a girl said, admiring Clark's muscular physique. "I just love the way his hair curls downward.

"I'll say!" another commented.

"Whatever? When is this fight's supposed to start?"

Not a moment too soon, a large man walked towards Kent from the other side of the street. Clark's opponent wore black pants, a T-shirt, boots and fingerless gloves.

"It's Ryuji Yamazaki!" a member of the audience called out.

"That's right! I heard he left the Street Fighter circuit a long time ago; I never thought he'd ever come back!"

"Yamazaki normally fights dirty. This new guy is doomed!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ryuji laughed like a maniac with his head rocked back. "You are doomed, Kent!"

"You're being awfully premature about this," Clark responded. "I've been in more fights than you can imagine."

"I know all I need to know about you!" Ryuji snapped back. "Your friend, Lex Luthor, sends his regards. He really misses you and his hair."

"What? Lex Luthor sent you here?"

"That's right! So don't expect me to be intimidated by your oversized muscles, roid boy. Nothing wrong with steroid powered muscles, but there's no way a goodie two shoes Boy Scout like you is going to beat me."

"I have more than just strength to aid me. I can…"

"Enough talk! Let's fight! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ryuji laughed like a madman.

"To battle then!"

"Yeah!" Ryuji charged the avian warrior like a maniac with knives in both hands cutting black slashes through the air in his wake. Despite the super human speed of Ryuji's attacks, Clark avoided the knife slashes, practically gliding on the ground as he shuffled back out of range.

"Let's see you handle this!" the powerhouse called out as he moved in on his opponent with such speed that he left after images of himself. Coming into contact with Ryuji, he struck with countless punches and kicks in an auto-fire manner, ending the barrage with an uppercut to the solar plexus, knocking him several feet back and flat on his back.

_"This guy's a whole lot tougher than I thought he was. I'm going to have to pay my bald employer a visit and see about getting juiced up like this guy after I've kicked his ass," _ Ryuji thought to himself as he got up. "I don't care how strong you are!" Ryuji said as he prepared for another attack. "I'll gonna bring you back to Lex Luthor in one piece or many!"

"I'm not going back there!" As Ryuji was getting up, Kent sped over to him and struck him with a forward snap kick to the stomach from his right, reversing himself and following up with roundhouse kick from his left.

"Aargh! Let's see if you have the balls to stand up to my superfast knife attack." The black clad gangster began slashing at his opponent with super human speed while Clark made some effort to block but mostly endured the vicious knife attacks, deciding to put more effort into counter attacking as quickly as possible.

As the two exchanged blows and slashes, neither giving ground, Ryuji decided to shuffle back out of harm's way. _"If I didn't know better, I'd think this guy was knife proof. He might know the iron skin technique because this guy isn't bleeding at all. What the…" _ "My knives are blunted!"

"I guess this Boy Scout is a lot tougher than you thought. Let's see how well you fight without your weapons," Clark said, moving towards his opponent at an inhuman speed.

"Wrong!" Ryuji answered as he moved out of the way of Kent's charging attack, tripping him as he passed by. "I have more knives on me! Here, have some!"

Even though Clark had used his acrobatic skills to land on his feet, he wasn't able to dodge four of the sharp knives that struck his bare chest, bouncing off of him yet causing pain at the same time. "Yeow!"

"What the F#%! That should have injured if not killed you. Nobody said anything about you being invulnerable!"

"I've spent a lot of time training to toughen myself against attacks like yours. Killing attacks like knives and bullets do less stun damage than powerful punches and kicks at any rate. If you want to beat me, you'll have to do it the old fashion way," the large man answered as he made his way towards his shocked opponent.

"No one tells me how to fight, nobody! You've had it! I'm going to bring you back to Luthor in pieces!" All of a sudden, countless knives shot at Clark.

"Up, up, and away!" Clark leaped up into the air, avoiding the deadly barrage. Then he swooped down on his opponent feet first, attacking in a machine gun fashion.

"Yeargh!" _"He's tougher than Kim Kaphwan! Even though his tae kwon do's inferior to Kim Kaphwan's, it doesn't matter because he can do so many other things better. Fighting a purist like Kaphwan was a lot easier than fighting someone as varied as this Kent guy. I'm going to have to break out the brass knuckles."_

"Try this on for size!" Clark struck his opponent with over a dozen superfast punch and kick combinations, rocking the man in black back a few feet. The last particular blow struck Ryuji so hard that it made his hair stand on end, but he wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Heeyaaah!" Ryuji screamed, striking his opponent countless times with his bracketed fists.

"Ungh!" Clark moaned as he went down.

_"Hmm. This guy really is highly resistant to killing attacks. I'm going to have to do change my strategy."_ Yamazaki then kicked Clark several times while he was down, making a point to keep him from getting up. "You're through Kent. You're just no match for a guy like me."

"Ungh!"

"Maybe I'll give that Lois chick a visit. She's a hot piece of ass I'm gonna have my way with later. It's going to happen whether she wants it or not. Heh, heh."

"Never!" Clark screamed, flying and punching upwards, breaking out of the pounding he was taking by knocking Ryuji off his feet, sending the gangster crashing to the ground a few meters away.

"Aarrgh!" Ryuji got up only to be hit with another attack.

Then the bare chested warrior yelled and struck the ground with his right foot, sending a tremor right under Ryuji and sending him upwards in a world of pain. After crashing to the ground in a heap, the black clad martial artist stood up none the worse for wear.

"Yeaarrgh! I'll get you for that!" Ryuji screamed as he leaped into the air towards the avian warrior, intending to strike him with his jack booted feet. However, Clark was ready for an aerial attack so flew into the air towards his opponent, but as Ryuji came down on him he did an unexpected acrobatic maneuver which allowed him to grab Clark, knee his chin, slash his mid-section and violently throw him into the ground.

"Ungh!" Clark shook himself out of the stunned state but not before Yamazaki kicked him while he was down, knocking him several feet away. Clark got up quickly, doing his best to recover from the damage of the attack.

"You're totally F#ed. And now, it's time to finish this," Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles as he walked over to recovering opponent.

But before the bare chested warrior was within range of Ryuji's knife attack, he leg sweeped the black clad gangster, knocking him off his feet several meters back. "It's not over yet, Ryuji." At super human speed, Clark moved right in front of his opponent, hitting him with lightning fast kicks with enough speed to rival that of Chun Li's.

"Aargh!" Ryuji screamed as the force of the rapid fire kicks made his hair stand up out of place. Then Clark struck him with a well-placed roundhouse kick with a lot of power behind it, knocking Ryuji back several feet more. Kent then flew into him, slamming into him fists first, hitting him right in the sternum, stunning him. Finally, Clark finished him off with a right cross to the jaw which knocked the gangster out cold, knocking him flat on his back.

"Wow! That was a great fight!" a spectator yelled.

"I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't have seen it for myself!" another spectator called out. "This Clark Kent guy must be tough; he's not even bleeding from Yamazaki's knife attacks."

"Clark, you did it!" Lois exclaimed, running towards him with a microphone in her hot little hands. Lois was dressed professionally in a business shirt and skirt unlike the last time. "How far are you planning to go with this? Do you really think you're skilled enough to take on the likes of M. Bison?"

"If it comes to that, yes," Clark answered, his massive chest breathing in and out. "My eyes are up here, Lois."

Lois returned the knowing smile Clark had given her. "Hmm, you caught me looking, but I'm not embarrassed. You look great though. I'm sure most of the women watching this would agree with me."

"Well, thank you, Lois. You look nice too." At that point, a young man with orange/red hair, wearing a green, striped suit and slacks stepped forward and took pictures while a few other people checked their working video cameras.

Then several star struck kids ran up to them.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Where's your studio located? Can I join it?"

"What's the name of your fighting style?"

"It's called Fong Yu Tae Kwon Do. An ancient martial arts master named Shin Fong Yu trained me in his wonderful martial art. Watch me during the Street Fighter Tournament to see more of it."

"That was a good match!" Arthur Parkington announced as he made his way towards them. "You might have what it takes to go all the way after all."

"Thanks, Mr. Parkington."

"Call me, Arthur. If you're really serious about this then your next fight will be against Chun..."

Arthur Parkington's words were halted by a smooth, aristocratic voice.

"Why did you have me get ready for a fight several blocks away while the real fight was right here? You practically sent me on a wild goose chase!" a voice sounded in a strong Spanish accent, looming from behind the fight promoter.

The promoter shook in his boots as he tried to explain. "U-um. It wasn't my fault. You see Ryuji..."

"Silence, you ugly creature you! No one makes a fool out of Vega!" The drop dead gorgeous man with long, golden brown hair in a ponytail stood at six and a half feet tall. His physique was slender with beautifully defined muscles as he wore a two tone, purple and yellow spandex, and red sash. His chest was bare except for a tattoo of a large snake that seemed to move across his torso whenever Vega moved. In addition to all this, he also carried a three pronged, golden claw and a silver colored mask. Overall, his look made him out to be a matador.

"There was nothing I could have done!" Parkington pleaded as the beautiful Spaniard poised the three pronged claw to the promoter's throat.

"It's time I rip your ugly hide to shreds."

"Nooo!"

"Take it easy, Vega," Clark interjected. "If you still want to fight, you can fight me."

"But you've just had a hard fight against Ryuji Yamazaki," Lois interjected. "Are you sure you want to fight again so soon?"

"I'm all right, Lois. I haven't taken any serious injuries and I recover rather quickly."

"I understand, but this arrogant dandy has the biggest ego I've ever seen." Lois turned towards the Spaniard, giving him a hostile glare.

Tossing the promoter aside like a sack of potatoes, Vega regarded Lois for a moment. "Pushy little wench!" Then he took a good look at his new opponent. "You look like a barbarian with no taste in clothes whatsoever. As if your ugly body wasn't ugly enough."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I look. You want to fight or what?" Clark responded, getting ready to battle.

Vega regarded his new opponent for a moment. "You'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you!" With that, Vega put his mask on and got in a stance.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you'll be here for next time when these two fighters collide.


End file.
